


Higanbana

by yingfei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hair, Hair Brushing, Higanbanas, Humor, Ichika is sooo cute, Mother-Daughter Relationship, combs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingfei/pseuds/yingfei
Summary: Rukia twirls her comb, always ready to tame the red petals known as Renji's locks.(A drabble. RenRuki.Converted here from my FF.)





	Higanbana

**Author's Note:**

> Made this fic last night and decided that the AO43 folks would like this. Hope you all enjoyed!

* * *

.x.

.

It is a fountain of red to her violet eyes, really. So scarlet and silky, and somehow smells like cherries...his hair does wonders to her. It reminds her of a higanbana, the tinier parts of his long locks curving up in a river of crimson tresses.

With her left hand, she drawls the shiny, pale white teeth of a diamond and opal jeweled hair-comb—one of the very few that can handle the tornado of red hair—and lets it fight against the harsh and strong waves made by the sea of rogue.

He tries to move, but she pulls a tad tightly on a strand and he lays back down, groaning but compliant.

With a satisfied nod, she draws the well-rounded and skinny fangs of the tool backwards, the female smiling as the tiny little springs of red slowly format back to lining with the rest of his bright mane.

Slowly but surely, the comb does its magic more and more, and by the time it reaches the end of the last row of tresses for the second time, he has a straight flow of crimson locks, and she slowly moves him upwards to sit up straight.

"Now, your turn," Rukia says as she turns behind her, where a girl with red tangled hair stood, said child with an annoyed glare in her purple irises.

As the girl pouts and grumbles, Rukia dangles her comb into the little girl’s face. She _really_ is her father's daughter.

"But _moooommy!_"

Renji turns towards his daughter and smirks. If he has to face the wrath of the comb, so does Ichika! No man gets out of this alive.

"Your mother's orders are **final,**" the redhead male says before laughing. His daughter sighs, but the five year old succumbs, sitting in the lap of her laughing father.

Rukia swipes the white comb for an amethyst comb, letting it slowly sink into Ichika's bundles of crimson hair.

Another higanbana was in need for some sunlight from its mother.

.

.x.

* * *


End file.
